Swanqueen Drabbles
by regina-milfs
Summary: just a lot of drabbles. I don't know if this will only be holiday drabbles or all kinds. I'm setting it as rated M right now because I don't know about future drabbles.


**Hey!**

 **So in honor of the holiday spirit and Lana favoriting my tweet today (I totally died. Still not over it and it was 2 hours ago. I cried and shook andperventilated for 30 minutes straight), I am starting a new set of holiday drabbles!**

 **I don't know if this will be only Christmas or if I'll put all holiday drabbles (Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, Christmas, etc.) under this, or if I'll even just convert it into a series of all kinds of drabbles.**

 **Any** **ways. The prompt is from otpprompts on tumblr.**

 **Also. I don't know why it's under lining all my one-liners/italicizes words. It did that with my last fic too. Sorry. I'll try to fix it.**

 **enjoy!**

...

 **Prompt: Person A standing outside Person B's window blasting 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' on the boom box they're holding above their head.**

 **Rating: K**

...

Regina was just about to hop into the shower when the speakers boomed with the familiar song.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she realized it was coming from nearby, waking to her window and opening it.

" _Emma_?"

The blonde smiled awkwardly and raised the boombox in her hand even higher.

"Hi, Regina."

Her heart warmed, fluttered, felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and fly away, and her cheeks warmed.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true oh, all I want for Christmas is you_.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Emma's cheeks blushed profusely as she lowered the boombox to her chest, holding it to her as she shivered visibly.

Regina shut the window and disappeared, Emma frowning as she put the boombox on the ground and looked up at the brunette's bedroom window.

"Regina?" She called out.

She heard a door open and her head snapped to Regina's porch, seeing the brunette standing in the doorway.

She shivered slightly and furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled the lapels of her robe righter around her body.

"Emma," she called out softly, "come inside, it's cold."

Emma stared at her, dumbfounded for a few moments, and when she got a pointed glare she grabbed the boombox and practically sprinted to Regina's front door.

"Do _not_ track snow and mud into my home, Miss Swan," Regina said as soon as Emma walked in, ready to run to the fireplace that rejoins had started up for her. She stopped in her tracks and kicked her boots off, opening her arms for the blanket Regina was holding open for her.

Emma gladly stepped into it and Regina wrapped it around her shoulders, Emma's hands coming to rest on the brunette's in thanks.

"I have some hot cocoa waiting for you in the kitchen. I just have to heat it up and it will be ready."

With that, she made her way into the kitchen, Emma following close behind. She sat at the counter with her blanket, wrapping it closer around herself and furrowing into it as she watched Regina.

"Is that homemade?" The blonde asked, watching Regina pour milk into two mugs and stir them with a spoon.

"Mhm," Regina hummed, her hands hovering over the rim of the mugs. Emma heard them get up and bubble a bit, and Regina walked over to the counter and nodded her head towards the doorway.

"Go to the fireplace." Emma hopped off of te barstool and made her way into the living room, sitting in the chair beside the fireplace and holding her cold hands out eagerly as Regina handed her a mug.

The brunette took a seat beside Emma on the couch and curled her legs up beside her, one hand absentmindedly playing with her ankle and the other holding her mug.

"You are crazy not wearing a jacket out there. It's negative five degrees." Regina sighed as she took a sip of her cocoa. Emma was holding it with both hands close to her chest, letting it warm her body in turn with the fireplace. "You could have easily acquired frostbite."

Emma smiled. "Is that you being _concerned_ about me, Madam Mayor?" A smirk played at the corner of her lips and Regina blushed, taking another quick sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm just merely concerned about the wellbeing of this town. If our sheriff has fallen ill, who will protect us?"

"I find you highly capable, My Majesty."

Regina pursed her lips at the odd nickname. " _My_ Majesty? Getting possessive now, are we?"

Emma shrugs as she takes a sip of the hot chocolate, moaning in content. "This is amazing, Regina." She looked up at the brunette and answered her question with, "I told you I wanted you for Christmas and you obviously don't want me back. And hey, that's cool, but seriously, I—"

"Emma." 

"Nah, Regina. Don't apologize or tell me to shut up or something. It's cool. I mean, obviously it's /not/ cool cause it would be amazing if you liked me back, but—"

" _Emma_."

"—you have Robin and I mean, I used to have Hook," she snorted, "but he's in hell now and y'know, we have a son together and I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the Evil Queen but hey, lookie there! I did! And I didn't anticipate falling in love with my son's adoptive mother but hey I did that too, and—"

"Emma Swan I swear to all gods if you do not shut the hell up right now, I will not kiss you no matter the old Christmas tradition."

"Wha—?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her, curious, and Regina bit her bottom lip nervously.

Regina fucking Mills was _nervous_.

"Look up," she commented softly.

Emma stared at Regina warily before slowly looking up, eyes landing on the mistletoe hanging from Regina's ceiling.

"How did that—"

"Don't question, Emma," Regina said, setting her cocoa down on the coffee table. "Just kiss me."

Emma stood up and set hers beside Regina's, sitting on the floor in front of the brunette. Regina set her legs on the floor, one on each side of Emma, and scooted closer to the blonde. She stared at Regina for a long while, taking in the brunette's flushed cheeks and nervous expression.

She placed one hand on Regina's thigh and the other on her cheek, raising up onto her knees as she slowly brought their lips together. Regina sighed softly, her lips curving up into a smile against Emma's. The blonde scooted closer as Regina's hands came to her cheeks, caressing her cheekbones as Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips.

"FINALLY!" 

Both women pulled away, alarmed as they heard the squealing noise.

They turned to the bottom of the stairs, finding their son standing there barefoot in his Call of Duty pajamas with a bright smile on his face and mussed-up hair.

"Henry, you're supposed to be asleep, dear," Regina reprimanded softly, eyes dancing with nervousness.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Hen..." Emma muttered, glancing up at him.

"I wasn't asleep." He took a few steps towards them, laying his arms across the back of the couch and glancing down at his birth mother. "You can get up off the floor, Ma."

"Oh." Emma quickly stood up, plopping down on the couch beside Regina and bringing the blanket with her, draping it across both her and Regina. The brunette grazed her hand with her fingertips under the blanket in thanks, sending a furvitive glance the blonde's way.

"Okay, seriously?" They both looked at Henry. "You two need to stop."

"Stop what?" Regina asked curiously.

"I saw you two kissing."

Both women's eyes widened and a deep blush creeped up their cheeks, and Emma shifted uncomfortably. Regina, meanwhile, was completely mortified that her son caught them.

"And...?" 

"And it's cool," Henry shrugged. He walked around the back of the couch and hopped into the chair, propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"Just because your mother and I kissed does not mean you can disregard the rules. Feet off the table," Regina reprimanded.

"I'm more worried about the fact that it's 'cool.'"

Their son shrugged again. "I knew it was coming. Everyone did."

" _Everyone_?" Emma asked.

"Everyone."

"And you... You're okay with it?" Regina asked hopefully, eyes dancing with something Emma couldn't quite decipher.

"I'm totally okay with it." He smirked, "Who do you think 'accidentally' let it slip that someone holding up a boombox outside your window blasting 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' was one of your childhood fantasies?"

" _You_ told her?"

"That was on purpose?"

Henry smiled. "Yep." He popped his lips. "Who's the best matchmaker in all of history?"

Silence. 

"Come on! You know you guys are silently thanking me in your heads!"

"... You," Emma relented.

"Good. You can thank me. And maybe tone down the puppy eyes a bit. It's kinda gross."

"I do _not_ make puppy eyes," Regina corrected.

"You _so_ do," Emma said.

"Emma Swa—"

"Hush," Henry interrupted. "You both do. Have ever since Neverland."

Both women glanced at each other furtively, blushing profusely. Henry snorted.

"Okay just. Just kiss I don't care. You two seriously need to calm it down."

Emma pursed her lips before leaning in and pecking Regina on the lips. Henry smiled.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm heading off to bed."

"Good idea," Regina said as he stood up and hugged both of his mothers. Regina kissed his forehead and Emma ruffled his hair.

"And um... Can you two like... Maybe sleep down here tonight? Or like... Soundproof your room? Some of us would actually like to get some _sleep_ tonight."

"HENRY!" Both women reprimanded at the same time, and he snickered as he ran up the stairs.

"Night, Moms! Love you!"

Regina buried her face in her hands and blushed, shaking her head. Emma chuckled and latched onto her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face and kissing her nose softly.

"Your hands are still cold," Regina commented, but didn't bother to extract her wrists from Emma's grasp.

"You know the best way to share body heat?" Emma asked suggestively, waggling her eyebrows and winking at Regina.

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Regina's lips, who closed her eyes and smiled against the blonde's lips, humming in content.

"We might need to stay down here _and_ soundproof the room if you're going to keep kissing me like _that_."

...

 **If you'd like to submit any prompts of any genre (fluff, smut, angst, holiday) then you can PM me on here or hit me up on Twitter reginamilfs or tumblr emma-fucking-swan**

 **Coming up next: Regina planning on spending Christmas alone. Emma and Henry find out and refuse to let that happen.**


End file.
